


happiness

by shaha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaha/pseuds/shaha
Summary: Alec and Magnus pack for their last-minute honeymoon.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	happiness

“I know you find it very hard to switch off, but you must promise no shadowhunter talk for the next two weeks,” Magnus says. Alec only grins.

“Don’t worry,” he says, “Isabelle has promised she won’t contact us unless someone is dying.”

Alec throws one last thing into his suitcase and turns to Magnus, who is still packing all sorts of small things Alec is sure they won’t need.

They’ve been married for three days now, and somehow, it still doesn’t feel real to Alec. A few years ago he never would have thought this would even be possible.

Alec had always assumed he’d end up married to some perfectly nice girl, who he could never be attracted to. He thought he was destined for an unhappy life with a woman he didn’t love. He’d almost had that, he thinks. He’d gotten as far as the ceremony in his wedding to Lydia. Then, along came Magnus. Beautiful, confident Magnus. Alec was forever grateful to Magnus for showing him a whole new world.

Currently, they were packing for their honeymoon, a trip to Europe for two weeks. Alec had left Isabelle as Interim Head of the Insitute in his absence. He trusted her more than anyone, and was sure the Institute would be fine with her as it’s leader for a few weeks.

Magnus finally finishes packing, and closes his suitcases with a flick of his hand. “Ah, it’s been too long since I’ve been to Paris. I just don’t want to have to worry about you running off to save the world.”

“I would never,” Alec protests, but can admit to himself that he’d be back in New York as soon as possible if something did happen.

Magnus smiles as he walks over to Alec. “Yes, you would. But, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Alec knows that Magnus would follow him back to New York just as quickly.

“I want this to be amazing, too, Magnus,” Alec tells him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a real vacation.” Alec had grown up in the Institute, training to be a soldier for the Clave. Vacations weren’t really a thing that Shadowhunters did, always too busy with something or other. He’d been to a lot of different countries, of course, but every trip had been Shadowhunter business, not really a chance to sight see.

Magnus leans up to press a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I know. I can’t wait to show you the wonders of Europe.”

“Are you ready?” Magnus asks. Alec nods, with a smile.

Magnus opens up a portal, and they step through.


End file.
